


Afterhours

by junwtfhoe



Series: a series of afters [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junwtfhoe/pseuds/junwtfhoe
Summary: Nobody knows what happens in a certain cafe after closing hours. Don't stay too long in the cafe or you'll end up like Jinhwan.





	Afterhours

**Author's Note:**

> A night of reading and rereading smut by ikonary on twitter triggered me to write my own nsfw fic. As I have said before, I suck at summarising but I'm good in talking about things so my notes will always be longer than my summary. This fic is fucking sinful so think twice before reading it.

It's in the middle of the night.

  
A cafe that was once bustling with people is now quiet. The only people who are in the cafe are two young men, one sitting at a table with a nearly empty coffee cup next to his laptop, frustratedly typing on it and the other, a barista, leaning his body onto the cash register counter, keeping his eyes on the customer.

  
Junhoe had been staring at the petite male for a long time now, giving a pointed look at him. He thinks, the person had overstayed his welcome. All this was going to be a burden to Junhoe as he was on duty to close the cafe up today, yet here the person was keeping him from doing so. He had kindly asked for the person to exit the cafe a few hours ago but to his dismay the person is still there. Rolling his eyes, Junhoe picks a book near him up and tries to suppress his annoyance by reading it.

  
Jinhwan knows he is staying too long inside the cafe but he needs to finish his thesis. The wifi in the university is slow as many people are using it and it's up to Jinhwan to search for a better wifi connection himself. He had found the cafe a few weeks ago and he rejoiced greatly when he knew that it offers free wifi to it's guests. Today, Jinhwan vowed to himself to finish his thesis, which results him staying in the cafe for the whole day. The reason as to why he is still in the cafe is that his thesis is on the verge of being done and he only has to insert a few links and book titles for the references and bibliography section.

  
He is in distress, there's that one website that he can't seem to find even though how many websites he had went through. He still needs the wifi so he's still there, in front of the counter where the signal was the strongest.

  
Unable to bear the presence of the other, Junhoe puts his book open side down and walks up to Jinhwan.

  
"Excuse me, mister," Junhoe calls to the person, now standing next to him, an expression of distaste evident on his face, "When are you going to get out?"

  
Putting his hands inside the pocket of his apron, Junhoe looks closely at Jinhwan, his heart-shaped mole catching his attention. On the other hand, Jinhwan is getting more agitated as his stress from the unending search is added by the barista's question.

  
"Don't worry, I'm going to get out," Jinhwan says without even looking at Junhoe, trying to cloak his irritation by laughing a little, "Soon, I swear."

  
Sighing, Junhoe takes his hands out of the pocket and places them onto the table.

  
"Listen, I really need to close up the shop and I hope you understand that," Junhoe says, tilting his head slightly to look at Jinhwan's face. "I have early classes tomorrow and I really need to sleep like, maybe right now."

  
"Yeah, yeah." Jinhwan mutters, with his eyes still on the laptop screen.

  
"Can you please get out now?" Junhoe says, his voice raised the slightest bit as he rolls his eyes.

  
Instead, the other only gave him a glance dripping with annoyance. Jinhwan the proceeds to say, "Is this how you treat your customers?"

  
"Only the ones who don't know how to get the fuck out," Junhoe replies to him. "And you know what, you're using the wifi for too long now. Do you want me to turn it off?"

  
"Fuck no," Jinhwan says, his voice quivering since he still hasn't found the website. "Don't you dare."

  
Jinhwan promptly gets up, standing up to see eye to eye with Junhoe. In return to Jinhwan's glare, Junhoe meets his eyes with irritation flashing in his.

  
"You're a student too," Jinhwan says, trying to negotiate with the barista, "I'm sure you understand if I say that I'll get out soon after I finish this thesis. I have only this much to do then I'm done."

  
As he talks, Jinhwan gestures his hand into a pinch to illustrate how 'this much' is.

  
"Sorry," Junhoe says. "I need to think of myself first. Student or no student, I don't care."

  
"Do you have to make my life harder than it is?" Jinhwan says, unintentionally slamming his hand onto the touchpad as he was controlled by anger and frustration. "Can't you just help me out here?"

  
There were a lot of tabs open in Jinhwan's browser at that moment, with the cursor lingering on an ad. Well, more specifically a porn ad. And as Jinhwan slams his hand onto the touchpad, the cursor clicked, suddenly playing a video of two men fucking in full volume.

  
Junhoe was about to open his mouth to say something to Jinhwan but he stops when he hears moaning, loud moaning. Looking around, Junhoe finally found the source of the sounds. Slowly turning his head, Jinhwan looks at his laptop and how horrified he was when he sees on the laptop screen, the scene of a couple making out playing. Too shocked by the sudden attack, Jinhwan freezes there and makes no move to turn the video or laptop off.

  
Soon, the scene is no longer a making out scene. As the video goes on, they witness the clothes of the two people in the video being slowly taken off from each other.

  
It was sensual, how the actors touch each other. The bottom was hugging the top while being thrusted into very vigorously, one of his hands desperately rubs onto the other's neck and back with his other hand gripping the bedsheet, clutching and unclutching it.

  
The moans were another thing, they're unbearable. The bottom is very vocal with his whimpers and the top keeps on letting out guttural groans as he thrusts into the other. The cafe is filled by sinful sounds and somehow, Junhoe is glad because it's midnight so nearly nobody would be outside.

  
The two stare at the screen, unable to take their eyes away from it.

  
Junhoe feels his pants tighten around the crotch area and automatically, he puts his hand inside the pocket of his apron, pushing his hand to apply pressure onto his crotch for relief. With Jinhwan next to him, he is able to listen Jinhwan's breathing get heavier. He glances at the older and finds himself staring at the older's adam's apple, moving as Jinhwan gulps.

  
The couple reaches their peak. The bottom spills his cum onto his own stomach, mewling and sobbing as the one dominating him keeps on plunging into his over-sensitive core to reach his own high.

  
At that moment, the two watching the video are experiencing enhanced sexual frustration.

  
The top quickly pulls himself out and he releases his hot cum onto the bottom's stomach. And the video ends there.

  
They are still standing there, frozen and unable to move on from the scene they just witnessed. The video was enough to make them feel uncomfortable in a certain area, and Junhoe tries to avoid doing anything stupid by quickly making his way back to the counter.

  
A hundred times embarrassed, Jinhwan unplugs his laptop from the charger and turns it off. He was a blushing, sweating mess as he fumbles with everything, trying to pack his things.

  
Junhoe averts his eyes from Jinhwan, afraid that his state of sexual frustration would lead him to attack the petite male suddenly. He may be annoying today but Junhoe admits to himself that Jinhwan is adorable. Only, now is not a good time for him to look at Jinhwan since all he can think is him doing the actions in the video with the older.

  
He doesn't even know why he was lusting over Jinhwan, maybe it's because Jinhwan is the only person with him when the porn video played.

  
Finished with packing his things, Jinhwan sits back on the chair. He gives up on searching for the web, it could wait. Now, he needs to solve his frustration and he needs to get it over with before he goes back to his dorm.

  
Jinhwan turns his head towards Junhoe and stares at him. The younger was looking down, trying to read his book to distract himself.

  
"Ugh," Jinhwan lets out a little groan. He was feeling very uncomfortable and even with the slightest movement, he feels as if he could burst.

  
Continuing to stare at the younger, Jinhwan's eyes stops on his lips. Junhoe was smacking his lips and licking it a lot. It agitates Jinhwan.

  
He needs release, now.

  
Jinhwan decides to get up and go to toilet so he could go back to his dorm in peace. Walking up to the younger, Jinhwan asks, "Where's the toilet?"

  
Junhoe looks up from his book, his eyes slightly widening when he sees Jinhwan, "You honestly don't know?"

  
"No," Jinhwan says. It's not as if he does not know where the toilet was in the cafe, he only wanted a little company which was why he asked Junhoe, "Can you show me where it is?"

  
"Yeah," Junhoe says, his voice slightly shaking from the tension he's feeling. "Sure."

  
The walk to the toilet was supposed to be short and simple, yet it seemed very long and slow. The older was so hard it hurts, he really needed to cum in any means possible. And if the only way for him to cum was to jerk himself off in the toilet, then that was going to be it.

  
Jinhwan's eyes keep on glancing at Junhoe, distracted by him constantly biting, licking and smacking his lips. He had tried to move his eyes away from the younger but in the end he finds his eyes going right back to Junhoe.

  
"Here," Junhoe says, gesturing towards the toilet.

  
Jinhwan turns his head slightly to look at Junhoe, only to find him running his tongue over his lower lip. Again. For a painfully turned on Jinhwan, this was a total trigger warning to him.

  
Sanity thrown out the window, Jinhwan turns to Junhoe, hooking his arms around the younger's neck. Shocked, Junhoe's eyes widen.

  
The older's action caused them to stumble and Junhoe's back ended up slamming against the wall. Now he was trapped between the wall and Jinhwan's petite body, his crotch feeling the friction from Jinhwan's jeans. Their chests were against each other's and Jinhwan's lips were dangerously close to Junhoe's. The older was brazenly grinding himself against the younger's thigh, trying to find his own release. Junhoe looks at Jinhwan's face, seeing his lusty half-lidded eyes. With their bodies being so close to each other, Jinhwan can feel the heat from Junhoe's body.

  
Jinhwan's hand was clutching Junhoe's shirt, his other hand fluttering on top of the younger's neck. Slowly, he raises his eyes, taking the sight of the soft skin on Junhoe's neck, his pink lips, and then finally meeting his eyes. Jinhwan's eyes move down once again when he sees Junhoe biting his lower lip ever so slightly, and his adam's apple bobbing as he gulps from the delicious friction he was experiencing.

  
Their breaths were getting heavier. Jinhwan feels if he keeps this up, he'll spill his cum right then and there. That was how close, how painfully hard he felt.

  
Ghosting his hand on Jinhwan's waist, Junhoe then pulls the older closer to himself. Junhoe closes his eyes and grinds himself onto Jinhwan. He lets out a low moan, causing Jinhwan to push his hips more onto Junhoe.

  
They suddenly stop.

  
Jinhwan pulls himself away, feeling ticklish in his nostrils. Junhoe's expression sours from the loss of contact and he opens his eyes, only to see Jinhwan sneezing. Though mind clouded by sexual hunger, Junhoe laughs when he sees Jinhwan sneezing.

  
He's like a cat, Junhoe thinks, cute even when he sneezes.

  
Jinhwan ignores Junhoe's laugh, but he feels Junhoe's gaze on him. He looks back at Junhoe, quickly looking away after his eyes meet the younger's.

  
"I-I should go." Jinhwan says, switching between looking at Junhoe and the entrance to the toilet repeatedly. He feels awkward. He thinks to himself, why did I do that to a total stranger?

  
Junhoe's brows furrows slightly as he looks at Jinhwan making his way into the toilet. He had taken Jinhwan's action as an initiation, a sign that both of them were going to fuck each other.

  
He was horny and he needed to fuck somebody.

  
Feeling slightly angry at the sudden halt of all their actions, Junhoe stops Jinhwan from entering the toilet. The moment Jinhwan turns himself to look the younger, Junhoe's lips crashes onto him. Jinhwan enjoys it, Junhoe's soft lips against his in contrast to the younger's rough movements.

  
Now holding Jinhwan's shoulders, Junhoe pulls away slightly from the older, their lips still dangerously close. Jinhwan freezes once again, feeling Junhoe's unsteady breathing on his open lips. Grinning, Junhoe looks down onto Jinhwan's lips and proceeds to kiss him again, a little wilder. The younger bites the lips of the older, licking them afterwards. Not wanting to lose, the older plunges his tongue into the younger.

  
The kiss was now all bite and tongue, fueled by thirst for each other's body.

  
Junhoe lifts Jinhwan up, it being an easy feat for him as the other was small and light. Putting his legs around Junhoe's waist, Junhoe smirks as he feels the older's hardness against his abs. Junhoe brings Jinhwan inside the toilet, never pulling away from his lips.

  
Quickly closing the door, he sets the older onto the sink countertop and finally pulls his lips away from Jinhwan.

  
Jinhwan raises his head up, following Junhoe's lips distancing away from him. He had gotten a lot but he still wanted more. Shaking his head, Junhoe smiles at the older's eagerness and rubs his inner thigh to soothe him.

  
Instead of feeling soothed, it ignites his libido more.

  
Jinhwan looks at Junhoe, placing his hand on top of the younger's and directing it right onto his crotch. Raising an eyebrow, Junhoe kisses the edge of Jinhwan's jaw and then whispers into his ear.

  
"Do you want me to touch you here?" he says, rubbing his hand against Jinhwan's bulge.

  
Inhaling sharply, Jinhwan nods and barely above a whisper, he says, "Yes."

  
Junhoe continues to rub Jinhwan, making the older whimper in pleasure. He loves it, the sound that Jinhwan lets out really shows that he's getting it good from Junhoe. Getting cocky from the reaction he is getting, Junhoe unbuttons then unzips the older's jeans, exposing Jinhwan's boxers. Still wanting to tease the older, he touches Jinhwan over the fabric of his boxer shorts.

  
Putting his arms around Junhoe's waist, Jinhwan finds the strings of the apron and unties it.

  
"H-Hey," Jinhwan says, his voice hoarse. "Get d-down a little."

  
Listening to Jinhwan, the younger bends down slightly, allowing Jinhwan to pull the apron off his head. Understanding what Jinhwan wants, Junhoe steps back, pulling his dark t-shirt over his head and exposing his sinfully tempting body. Throwing it to who-knows-where, Junhoe continues to undress. Unbuttoning his own jeans, Junhoe pulls it off to reveal a pair of Supreme boxers.

  
Jinhwan was starting to get restless, he wanted Junhoe's fingers touching him again. Letting out a whine, Jinhwan reaches towards Junhoe's abs. Seeing the older inching towards him, Junhoe quickly lodges himself between the older's legs and pulls one of Jinhwan's legs against his side, sensing his frustration.

  
"Don't do that," Junhoe whispers, referring to Jinhwan's action of reaching towards him. "You'll fall off."

  
Feeling Junhoe's hardness touching his, Jinhwan lets out a moan, raising his head again to look at Junhoe.

  
"Touch me," Jinhwan pleads, his mouth agape and his breathing heavy, "I want you."

  
"I'll touch you if we get rid of this first," Junhoe smirks towards Jinhwan's black oversized t-shirt. "Let me?"

  
Assured by Jinhwan's nod, Junhoe holds the hem of the older's clothing and pulls it off, exposing his milky skin. Junhoe loves the sight in front of him; a half-naked, sexually frustrated university student who's very impatient for him.

  
Diving to bite the delicate skin on Jinhwan's neck, Junhoe takes the older's cock in his hand and strokes it slowly. Finally feeling the touch of the younger, Jinhwan lets out a string of moans. Junhoe stops stroking suddenly, and Jinhwan groans in displeasure. Instead of continuing his movements, Junhoe wraps his hand around the older's cock and pushes his thumb against the sensitive tip, earning a very loud whine from him.

  
Jinhwan was a mess. He feels so close but the younger cannot stop teasing the life out of him.

  
"N-no, stop," Jinhwan whimpers, raking his fingers over Junhoe's back. "Just fuck me already."

  
"That's only the start, baby," Junhoe whispers onto Jinhwan's ear again, nibbling his earlobe and licking it.

  
He then strokes Jinhwan once again, this time with more speed. The older keeps on moaning from the younger's actions. Wrapping his arms over Junhoe's neck, the older buries his face in younger's broad chest and peppers his chest with light yet fervent kisses.

  
Jinhwan can't take the younger's constant strokes anymore, he needed something or rather someone to be inside him, riding him good. Peeling his arms off Junhoe's neck, Jinhwan kisses the younger to get his attention.

  
"Stop," Jinhwan says as their lips break apart, his breath hitching while holding onto the younger's shoulder for support, "I can't take it anymore. I might cum right now."

  
"Okay, shh," Junhoe nods, stroking Jinhwan's cheek with his other hand, "I'll give you what you want now."

  
Asking the older to wrap his arms around his neck again, Junhoe lifts the older up as he pulls both the jeans and boxer shorts off Jinhwan. He sets Jinhwan back on the counter, admiring the sight of the fully naked male in front of him.

  
"Lick," Junhoe says, putting his long fingers near Jinhwan's mouth. As opposed to Junhoe's order, Jinhwan first kisses his fingers then he sucks them, his eyes on Junhoe the whole time. If it was even possible, Junhoe found himself getting even harder.

  
Satisfied by how wet his fingers are, Junhoe pulls them out of Jinhwan's mouth and circles it around Jinhwan's entrance.

  
"Wait, are you just gonna finger me?" Jinhwan asks, annoyance evident on his face.

  
"I need to prepare you first," Junhoe says.

  
"I don't care, I want you inside me. Right here and right now," Jinhwan whimpers, nearly sobbing, "My cock hurts so much right now, can you please stop teasing me?"

  
At first, Junhoe's jaw dropped slightly because of Jinhwan's words but he was horny too and he wanted to be inside Jinhwan. Smirking, Junhoe chuckles, and with a low voice he says, "Your wish is my command, master."

  
Finally taking off his Supreme boxers, Junhoe then positions himself onto Jinhwan's entrance. The older waits for the stretch to come but it never does. He looks at Junhoe, asking him, "What's wrong?"

  
"We don't have lube," Junhoe says, his face gravely concerned, "It's gonna hurt for you."

  
Jinhwan's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at first, but they raise up as the perfect solution comes to his mind.

  
Jinhwan looks at Junhoe in all seriousness, saying, "We do."

  
"We do?" Junhoe asks Jinhwan, his head tilting in puzzlement.

  
Jumping off the sink counter, Jinhwan stands in front of Junhoe. A corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk, and he says, "We do."

  
Slowly dropping onto his knees, Jinhwan then takes Junhoe's throbbing cock and licks the tip first, sending an electrical wave throughout Junhoe's whole body. Junhoe's eyes widened when he sees Jinhwan kneeling in front of him, and now having the older licking him causes him to thrust his hips onto the older's tongue. Satisfied by the younger's reaction, he continues on licking the tip of the younger's cock in circles.

  
He's big, Jinhwan thinks, Will he fit in my mouth?

  
Testing his thought, Jinhwan takes Junhoe's girth in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks and sucking the younger's cock vigorously, the older pumps whatever that doesn't fit in his mouth with his small hands. Looking up at the younger with his mouth full, Jinhwan sees Junhoe closing his eyes and biting his lip in pleasure.

  
Jinhwan keeps on looking at Junhoe. Feeling that he wants to see Jinhwan, Junhoe opens his eyes once again, only to moan after seeing Jinhwan looking directly at him with his intense eyes while sucking on his cock. Junhoe puts his hand onto Jinhwan's head, pushing it closer to him as he thrusts into the older's mouth.

  
Pulling away for a moment, Jinhwan collects his spit and dribbles it over Junhoe's cock, spreading his spit with his hands so it would coat it from the base to the tip.

  
"Haa...ah," Junhoe moans, unable to take Jinhwan's intense gaze and action. With an abundance of spit running from Junhoe's cock onto the floor, Jinhwan kisses the tip then takes it in his mouth once again.

  
"Stop, I'm near," Junhoe whimpers, about to push Jinhwan away. Jinhwan looks at Junhoe, his eyes feigning innocence as he gives the younger one last suck.

  
Releasing Junhoe's cock with a pop, Jinhwan says, "There, nice and wet."

  
Smiling widely, Junhoe turns Jinhwan over as he gets up and bends him over the sink counter. Both of them were now facing the mirror, seeing their own selves in their sinful act. Positioning himself against Jinhwan's entrance, he bends and whispers into Jinhwan's ear, "Let's see how we look while we fuck."

  
And with those words, Junhoe plunges himself into Jinhwan.

  
Eyes fluttering close, the older nearly screams when he feels Junhoe entering, feeling the younger's immense girth stretching him. Opening his eyes, he sees the younger gritting his teeth then smirking at him from the mirror which made the older move his ass against Junhoe's hips, begging for movement.

  
Junhoe's thrusts start slow, aiming to tease Jinhwan and yes, his actions did succeed. Jinhwan was a mewling mess, his back arched as he feels the slow thrusts of the younger. However, it was not satisfying enough, he wanted more and he needs Junhoe to increase his pace.

  
"H-hey," Jinhwan says, "I need you to go faster."

  
"Beg me," Junhoe says to Jinhwan from behind, raising his chin up as he looks at the older's flushed face in the mirror. "Say, 'Fuck me, Junhoe'."

  
Still moving against Junhoe's hips, he whimpers, "Fuck me, Junhoe."

  
"What?" Junhoe asks, pretending to not hear to tease the older, "Say it louder."

  
"FUCK ME, JUNHOE." Jinhwan raises his voice, his hand now stroking his own cock to inflict the pleasure that the younger has been restraining from him, "I want you to ruin me."

  
"Okay," Junhoe raises a corner of his lips and replaces the hand on Jinhwan's cock with his, holding Jinhwan's hips in place firmly with his other hand, "I'll do this too."

  
Finally the thrusts were to Jinhwan's liking, fast and powerful and with every thrust, the older lets out a loud moan. His senses were wild as he feels Junhoe's hand simultaneously jerking him off while slamming into him from behind.

  
"You're..." Junhoe says, breathless from thrusting into Jinhwan, "You're so fucking tight."

  
"A-ah," Jinhwan gasps, moving his hips along to the younger's thrust. Looking at themselves in the mirror, Jinhwan sees a layer of sweat covering Junhoe's chest and making it glisten. Slowly, their reflection on the mirror becomes obscure as they were letting out too much steam, and in the end both of them are unable to see it anymore.

  
"Junhoe," Jinhwan whispers, turning his head back to look at the younger, "I want to touch you."

  
Junhoe smiles, releasing the older's cock from his hand as he pulls himself out of Jinhwan and turns him around. Now facing each other, Junhoe crashes his lips onto Jinhwan's once again as he pulls the older's thigh up against his side, wedging himself between Jinhwan's thighs.

  
The older runs his hands on Junhoe's chest, trailing them down to his abs then finally holding the younger's cock in his hand, pumping it.

  
"Fuck," Junhoe mutters against Jinhwan's lips.

  
Pulling Jinhwan's other thigh up, he lifts the older and sets him onto the sink counter, again. Jinhwan lets the younger's cock go as he lifts his hands up and touches the hair on the back of Junhoe's head.

  
Lips still locked together, Junhoe pushes himself into Jinhwan's entrance and slams himself inside. Shocked by Junhoe's sudden entrance, Jinhwan releases a high-pitched moan and tugs onto the younger's hair.

  
"Hah," Junhoe groans, loving the feel of his hair being pulled.

  
He starts moving and this time, he stops teasing Jinhwan. Junhoe's thrusts are swift yet heavy, turning Jinhwan into a mess more than he already was. The younger had teased the older immensely, giving a hard time to the older's cock as he constantly feels that he's already close to cumming. When Junhoe decided to give Jinhwan a raw and proper fucking, Jinhwan was euphoric.

  
Jinhwan keeps on shifting his bottom, trying to make Junhoe hit his sweet spot and at the end, he did. Screaming the younger's name, Jinhwan closes his eyes and savors the feeling of pleasure tingling inside his whole body. Noticing Jinhwan's reaction, Junhoe doesn't increase his pace but instead he increases the power of his thrusts.

  
Junhoe hits the bundle of nerves inside Jinhwan with every thrust, reducing the older to a loud, moaning mess. Jinhwan ghosts his hand above his own cock, wanting to stroke it so he could reach his orgasm faster yet there Junhoe's hand was, holding his from touching himself.

  
"Let me," he says breathlessly, still thrusting into the older, then tightly, the younger circles his fingers around Jinhwan's cock.

  
Junhoe times his strokes with his thrusts, causing Jinhwan to throw his head back, nearly hitting the mirror with the back of his head. If it wasn't for Junhoe pulling him close, he would have surely hurt from accidentally hitting his head.

  
"Careful," Junhoe says, smiling as he feels satisfied by the older's wild reactions.

  
"Junhoe, I'm close," Jinhwan pants, his fingers raking against the skin of Junhoe's back.

  
"Me too," Junhoe mutters.

  
The strong thrusts now are getting faster and erratic, desperately trying to reach their peak. Jinhwan raises his hand onto the back of Junhoe's head once again, tugging onto his hair harder. He feels it closely coming and he can't keep it in anymore, it's already on the tip of his cock.

  
The older cums first, squirting white liquid onto his and also onto Junhoe's abs. Jinhwan's mind is clouded by extreme pleasure as he finally releases all his sexual frustration by cumming it all out.

  
Junhoe isn't done yet. He keeps on thrusting into Jinhwan's oversensitive inside, causing the older to continue on moaning. Eventually Junhoe's thrusts gets more disheveled, his mind chaotic as he reaches his peak.

  
Pulling out quickly, he puts his hand around his cock and strokes it until he finally cums, grunting loudly as he shoots it on the older's chest.

  
The two of them pant heavily from all the exertion, earning a smile from each other as they realised that they're strangers and they just fucked each other in a somewhat public place.

  
Junhoe inches towards Jinhwan, hugging him as he kisses the older's jaw, trailing down to his neck. Whispering to him, he says, "That was crazy."

  
"Probably the best fuck I've gotten in my whole life," Jinhwan says, tilting his head to give more access of his neck to Junhoe. "Thank you."

  
"No worries," Junhoe says, raising his head up to meet Jinhwan's eyes then quickly kissing him. Once again drowning in passion as the aftermath from their erotic actions, the simple kiss turns into a steamy kiss with a lot of licking.

  
"I should," Jinhwan says as he pulls away from Junhoe, "I should go now."

  
Junhoe takes Jinhwan's hand as he jumps down from the sink counter and they pick up their clothes, setting them on the sink counter. Pulling the tissues from the ones near the sink, Junhoe hands some of them to Jinhwan for him to wipe off their cum from his body.

  
Silently, they put on their clothes. It's awkward, grasping the fact that they don't even know each other but they just had crazy sex. As for Jinhwan, he can't take it. Quickly making his way out of the toilet right after dressing up, Jinhwan takes his things, getting out of the cafe as fast as possible.

  
Fortunately enough for Jinhwan, his friend was already there with his car in front of the cafe, ready to bring him back to their dorm.

"You smell weird," Bobby says, sniffing the air after Jinhwan gets in the car.

  
"I do?" he says, trying to pretend to be innocent, "Must've been some drink or something that I spilled."

  
"That shirt isn't even your shirt," Bobby says, glancing at Jinhwan as he tries to suppress his laugh. "I thought you went to the cafe to finish your thesis not to bang somebody."

  
"Oh, shut up Jiwon," Jinhwan says, realising that his once plain black shirt now has some kind of pattern on the sides. Giving up, Jinhwan sighs then he says, "If you bring this up again, I'm disowning you."

  
Smiling at the sight of Jinhwan sulking, Bobby finally says, "Fine."

  
▪ ▪ ▪

 

It's 8 am in the morning.  
  
The university is bustling with students. One certain student is sitting in the cafeteria, once again having his laptop open in front of him. This time, he uses the university wifi to search for the one last link for the bibliography section of his thesis.  
  
Surprisingly, Jinhwan had found the link with such ease. He copies it then inserts it into the document, saving it before he loses the link.  
  
"Hyung," Donghyuk calls for him as he walks towards Jinhwan. Now sitting across him, he says. "I talked a lot about my high school friend didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah," Jinhwan says, shutting down the laptop then closing it. "You never mentioned his name though."  
  
"Oh, yeah I never mentioned it," Donghyuk says, now looking around, as if he's searching for something. Raising his hand, it looks like Donghyuk had found what he's looking for, "Ah, there he is."  
  
Looking at the tall figure making his way towards them, Jinhwan suddenly feels nervous. He recognises the figure, well, if he undressed the person there he might even recognise the person's naked body. Jinhwan feels like running away when he sees the person's face clearly, it is him.  
  
"I want you to meet Junhoe," Donghyuk says, gesturing towards Junhoe. "Junhoe, this is Jinhwan hyung."  
  
"Hello, Jinhwan," Junhoe says, dropping his voice lower than usual as he raises only one corner of his mouth in a half smile.  
  
Jinhwan can only stare at him, his mouth open as he takes in Junhoe's facial features, remembering them clearly from the night before.  
  
Jinhwan's head is in circles, he is still trying to take in the sight of Junhoe there, in front of him. He had not expected to meet Junhoe anywhere else other than in the cafe, heck he even planned to not go to the cafe anymore after fucking one of it's baristas in a very intense manner. He was having a mental breakdown.

In the end, the only response he could utter was, "Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> this is only my 2nd time writing smut so pls don't kill me :) commenting is encouraged, so pls leave comments either abt my writing or abt the story uwu i'd like to know about anything that i can improve in the future <3


End file.
